Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of computer software. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer software which provides gesture based video clipping control.
Description of the Related Art
Traditional button-based video controls were created for hardware devices, such as a DVD player or VCR. These controls were ported directly to computers and mobile computing devices. However, small buttons used to fast forward, rewind, record, and play videos do not work very well on mobile devices. Therefore, there is a need for an easy way to create a video clip from live or pre-recorded video content.